


Executive Affairs by Aidan Miller

by levaille



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, connor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levaille/pseuds/levaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Move over, Monica Lewinsky. Theres a new P.O.T.U.S. scandal in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Affairs by Aidan Miller

The rain stung Connor’s face as he walked away from his D.C.  
apartment. He entered the nearest coffee shop, “The Melting  
Bean”. Connor ordered a black coffee and smiled to himself as he  
sat down. “I must have a thing for the color black”, he thought to  
himself. He began daydreaming about the night before, his anus  
still was sore from Barack’s giant black mamba. His phone  
dinged and he snapped back to reality. ‘I had fun last night’, the  
text read. Connor smiled and replied, ‘right back at ya Mr.  
President’. His phone dinged again, ‘Please, call me Barack ;)’  
Connor smiled and sipped his coffee. ‘Why don't you come over  
to the White House Connor’, ‘sure, i’ll be over tonight ;)’, He  
replied.

Barack smiled to himself in the Oval Office, he just finished signing a few legislations to legalize marijuana and finished off a plan to take over Mexico. Michelle popped her head in the door, “Lunch is ready sweetie.”Barack hastily put his phone away, “ssure thing baby I’ll be down in a second.” Michelle gave him an odd look and decided to think nothing of it, she concluded that he was simply watching porn on his phone. “Men will be men”, she thought to herself and went to check to see if the chef was done. Barack followed her down the hallway. As she passed by their bedroom Barack grabbed Michelle’s ass and kissed her neck. “OOHHH Barack don’t scare me like that! Ohhhhh!” He turned her around and groped her breast, kissing her ferociously. They backed into the bedroom and he tore off Michelle’s dress. Her breasts gleamed under the lamplight as she unbuckled his pants. His penis flopped out and found it’s way to her mouth. “Oh Michelle, it still amazes me how you can fit all 11 inches in your mouth”, “wauwfbtergbuiergb” was the reply. Saliva dripped off his shaft as she sucked his one-eyed milkman. He slid out of her mouth and threw her on the bed. He stared in her eyes as her jammed his cock up her pussy. “Oh Barack I love how you fill all of my crevasses!” Michelle moaned. Barracked thrusted and thrusted, occasionally sucking her nipples. He threw his head back and roared as he came in her. “Oh Barack that was amazing.” Michelle sighed. She dressed and left the room, completely content with her relationship. But for Barack it was different.

What just happened in his bed was not love-making, but meaningless sex. He had no love for Michelle, but stayed with her for his daughters’ sake, and because the damned paparazzi would be all over him like carrion birds. As soon as his presidency ended he would divorce the bitch. In his mind she existed only in his life as a sex toy. Meant for pleasure and pleasure only. But, with Connor… it was different. He had a burning passion for Connor. Barack planned on leaving Michelle for him after his term, but that was far in the future, now, he had to keep Connor a secret. Barack loved how Connor let him do anal. Michelle’s pussy was old and ravaged- made loose by two children and constant pounding from Barack.

Michelle kissed Barack on the cheek and walked out the door, “I’m going out for a night on the town with the Hillary and Condaleeza. Be back by 2 A.M”. “Bye now.” Barack called into the night. As he closed the door he immediately texted Connor ‘get over here now I wanna taste that sweet ass’. ‘On my way bb’ read the reply. He smiled and went to his sex dungeon. The entrance was through the Oval Office, Connor knew the way. Just press the eye of the eagle on the carpet and the floor would open up, revealing a spiraling staircase leading into the ground. Barack entered the dungeon and prepped his equipment. Tonight he decided he would use a satin sex swing with Connor. Connor entered the white house through a secret entrance and walked into the sex dungeon. Barack was in his dominatrix outfit and grinned at Connor. Connor tore off his clothes, revealing his breasts and his shaved vagina. Barack’s eyes lit up as Connor strolled over to him. Barack jammed his tongue down Connor’s throat and jabbed his finger up Connor’s pussy. Connor moaned in euphoric pleasure as Barack had his way with him. “Get in the swing baby.” Barack commanded. Connor climbed into harness and spread his legs. Barack jammed his monster schlong into Connor’s pussy. Connor let out a yelp, as usual. Barack laughed, “Every time, eh Connor?” “ I can’t help it! It’s just so big!” Connor exclaimed. Barack grabbed Connor’s breasts and pounded his pussy. Thrusting and thrusting until they both climaxed in unison, Barack pulled out and blew his steamy load all over Connor’s erect nipples, drenching them in cum.

Connor cleaned up and hurried out, Michelle would be home soon and he didn't want Barack to be impeached for cheating on Michelle. Connor gave Barack’s bulge a goodbye-squeeze as she walked through the door and out into the night. Barack smiled and watched his ass until he was too far away too see. He hated to see him go, but he sure loved to watch him leave.


End file.
